1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of determining heights and widths of graphic images when only the raw computer data of the images is available. The method includes the use of a computer and an algorithm to develop assumed values and includes error index calculations to arrive at height and width values with the lowest error index.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Computer Systems have been used to operate algorithms to solve computer related problems for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,013 to Gerard J. Holzmann and Robert C. Pike describes a graphic image editor in which editing commands are inputted into a computer by a user to form an image transformation function using algorithms so as to define how to alter pixels of an image and which portions of that image to alter. This patent not only illustrates the use of algorithms, but also illustrates a basic understanding by the artisan of the creation of computer images by pixels. These images are stored by a structured set of raw image data to establish pixel intensity, color, etc. and each line of an image is formed of a predetermined set or pixels represented by some whole number.
Attempts have been made to develop programs for predetermining heights and widths of rectangular graphic images from raw computer data, but these have been slow and unreliable.
One commercially available program for computer graphics, known as Adobe Photoshop, includes an option for reading in raw image files; however, Adobe Photoshop requires the user to supply height and width while the present invention method includes the use of a computer and an algorithm to derive height and width.
Thus, it is believed that the method of the present invention is neither taught nor suggested in the prior art.